The Story of Evelyn Call
by MynameisAurora
Summary: Evelyn has lived a hard life but when she runs away from home and goes to her heartbroken cousin what will happen? Said cousin happens to be the clumsy swan of Forks. Who left causing her to be a shell of herself? Set in Newmoon. Paul/OC
1. The Escape

**AN: Hello everyone! I wrote this story since my best friend begged me to. I did because I owe her. She has been helping me out at school like carrying my lunch tray, books, yada yada yada... If you dont know why look on my profile and there is the reason. Hope y'all like it!**

**_Help: _** - = Married, ~ =Related, **Bold** =Human, **_Italics _**=Child, None = was a werewolf but stopped morphing, & Underline = still a werewolf or hasn't morphed yet but has the ability to.

**Renee - Charlie ~ Amelia - **Christopher

** _Bella~~~~~~~~~~~~_**_Evelyn_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight sadly. I only own Evelyn and her parents!**

* * *

><p><strong>EvPOV<strong>

I groaned in pain again and again and again and… well you get what I mean. I won't be able to take this much longer. Why isn't anyone looking for me? Oh wait I forgot (not really). No one knows I exist! Besides my cousin who I hung out with when I was a child. I don't even know if she remembers me. I believe her name is Isabella Swan. She prefers to be called Bella. I haven't seen her since we were ten. Seven years is a long time especially when I have to deal with everything I do here at home. If I can even call it a 'home', it's more like a prison. Anyways back to the point. Here I am in a dark basement chained to the wall by my ankle. I only have enough room to walk to the bathroom which is only ten feet away from where the chain is connected to the wall. Like I said it is like a prison and those of you out there who don't agree are heartless. How about you spend eight years of your life like this and see how you feel afterwards? I find that a marvelous idea. I got off track again. I was in so much pain from being continuously beat with whatever my father could get a hold of for the past few hours. He had just left five minutes ago. I would never show that I was in pain in front of that monster. It only makes him happier.

I looked in the full length mirror that was cracked from him slamming my head into it. I looked bad. Worse than bad I looked terrible. All the scars and bruises that marred my tan body were hideous even without being able to see them well. I can only imagine how bad they would look in light. I shuddered just thinking about it. I would be beautiful if I didn't have all these blemishes on my skin. My black straight hair fell down to my lower back and my bangs that swept to the side slightly covered the long scar that was on my face. It went from the right top of my hairline down the bridge of my nose and to the right of my jaw. I ran my hand across it sadly. He did that with a knife when I was thirteen and it had been there ever since. My deep brown almost black eyes stared back at me void with all emotion. I was empty. I had nothing to live for since my mother died six years ago. My father changed, taking up drinking to fill his mind with the buzz so he wouldn't think of Mom. That's when the pain started. I don't know if he intentionally did it or if it was the alcohol acting. Either way I still hate that disgrace of a man.

I glanced away from the mirror and to the metal baseball bat he left down here. It was just in my range of walking so I picked it up. Figuring it couldn't hurt to try and the walls where sound proof anyway I started banging on the part that connected me to the wall. Multiple tries later it broke off from the wall and I was almost free. Key word _almost _because I still had to find a way out. Picking up my chain I walked up the steps and quietly opened the door. I'm surprised he didn't lock it but I suppose it is because I was chained up. I slowly tip toed into the hall wincing slightly as the bright light stung my eyes. Not waiting for them to adjust I continued along my path and into the living room. There he was passed out on the couch. I looked at the digital clock on the mantel of the fire place. It was 12:00 and by glancing out the window I realized it was midnight. Good no one will see me leave then. I went to the garage and grabbed a pair of big pliers. It took many tries until I finally cut the thing off. I rubbed my sore ankle from where it had been constantly scraping against for a bit until I went out the back door and into the night. This is the story of Evelyn Call, AKA me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammer mistakes and sorry for it being so short. I am injured though!<strong>

**Review please!**

**Aurora**


	2. The Journey

**AN: Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! This one is longer with 1,300 words! I promise it will be longer next time!**

**Disclaimer: Im very sad to say that I dont own Twilight. However Evelyn, her father, her mother, and any other characters I made or will make are mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>EvPOV<strong>

I slumped against a tree in defeat. It was no use. I was getting nowhere like this, not knowing if I was going in a circle or not. Everything already looked the same when it's light out and now, in the darkness, you can't notice even the slightest difference that you sometimes could. The only light out here is the moon, but the greenery gets so thick that it doesn't even help. I traced one of my many scars on my leg absentmindedly. I need to rest but if my father does happen to wake up soon and tries to find me, he might succeed. I looked up into the tree I was leaning on and decided if I did fall it wouldn't be as bad as the pain back home especially when there is thick moss underneath it. I yawned softly and shivered. It was chilly. Sighing I climbed the tree and sat on the lowest branch, which was ten feet of the ground. After a bit I leaned my back on the trunk and fell into a light slumber.

I woke up wincing as the bright sunlight reached my eyes. I was so used to the darkness it was going to be awhile for them to adjust. With my eyes squinted I looked around and surprisingly I was still on the tree. I figured I would've fallen off by now. Anyways I slowly climbed back down the tree and opened my eyes a little wider. It stung a little but I had to get used to it so I ignored the pain. I glanced down at my attire and winced. I didn't think it was _that _bad. My clothes were all tattered and dirty not to mention all the holes in them. It showed off my scars terribly. After a few moments I started back on my journey. While I was walking I thought about my mom. I missed her stories she would tell me before bed time. I only remember one of them fairly clearly. It was the one I had always begged her to tell me. It was after all my favorite. It was also the last story she ever told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Mom, please tell me the story!" I begged. "Honey its late, and you have school tomorrow remember?" She said. "I'll go to sleep right after!" I told her. "Oh all right sweetheart." She whispered. After I was all tucked in and she was sitting on the chair she had dragged over she began. "Once upon a time there was a pack of wolves. They were no ordinary wolves though. They were all connected and they each knew where every member was at all times. There were no women though because these wolves were special. They were different than others. They were bigger, faster, stronger, and overall smarter. Their anger could get in the way of their judgment however. Their enemies were creatures of the night wanting to hurt their loved ones and the ones they protected. They were able to defeat any of those creatures that happened to come their way. Very rarely did one of the wolves lose. Soon those wolves grew old, but their gift remained. Another pack was formed when the creatures of the night where near and the cycle started, forever to continue." I giggled happily and clapped my hands. "Thank you Mommy!" I squealed. "You are welcome honey. Have sweet dreams and remember your mom loves you very much." She said kissing my forehead. I smiled brightly. "I love you too Momma." I said giving her a big hug. She returned it but soon left turning off the lights._

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>I had always loved wolves. They became my favorite animal after I heard that story the first time. My mother was a very kind woman; she never would even hurt a fly. She had the biggest heart everyone loved. She loved my father and he loved her to. She was his heart so when she died it killed the nice loving father I had and left a monster in its place. My mother died in a car wreck. A drunk driver hit her head on and she died on impact. What I didn't get was he drank the exact same stuff that killed his wife. It was useless thinking about him now though so I went back to my mother. I wish that she was still alive. That she didn't leave that day to go to work so she would be here now and my father would never have started drinking. You know the saying 'Time heals all wounds'? In the case of losing loved ones it leaves a scar. It may fade but its always there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong>

Its been hours since I started walking and my eyes have adjusted a lot more. Since I was in the dark for so long it will take awhile for them to be fully adjusted. My stomach growled and I sighed. I didn't know where I was or if a town was near here. If I remember correctly the house was on the outskirts of Forks, Washington but I cant be sure. If I am though the town is so small it would have to take some serious luck to find a restaurant let alone a road. Glancing down at my clothing once more another thought hit me. I couldn't go in a store like this! I sighed once more and just continued walking. After ten or so minutes I stumbled upon a small stream. Smiling slightly I got on my knees, scooped up some of the water, and drank it. I kept on getting more until I was satisfied and then started walking again. I took a deep breath in through my nose and almost gagged. The smell was awful. It was so sickly sweet it was disgusting. And I know you are probably thinking "How on earth could something smell so sweet it stunk?" Am I right? Anyways you would have to be here with me sniffing this stuff. Then and only then would you see what I mean. Or smell what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and sorry if any spellinggrammer is wrong! **

**Reviews are appreciated and make me very happy!**

**Suggestions are very much welcome!**

**Also I have some questions I want y'all to answer.**

**Who do you want to be with Evelyn?**

**Do you want for her father to find her?**

**Do you want Bella to be an active character in this story?**

**Do you want me to make this a crossover?**

**If so, then with what other story/movie/TV show?**

**Answer those please because I want to know what y'all want!**

**Aurora**


	3. The Reunion

**AN: Sssooo... Heres another chapter! Its longer than the others!**

**I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I really hate these. See last chapter.**

* * *

><p>After hours of walking I had somehow managed to stumble across a road. I looked both ways trying to decide which way to go before I shrugged and went right. When I heard a car approach however I jumped behind the tree line just out of sight. A rusty old red truck drove down the road not a moment later. I started walking again this time though staying behind the trees but still following the road. A few more hours later and I came upon a gas station. I had found some lost change on the ground earlier so I went to the pay phone and called up my cousin. I knew she now lived with Charlie because I heard my father mention it when he was on the phone.<p>

**_Phone conversation (Bold Evelyn. Italics Bella. Underline Charlie.)_**

Hello?

**Hey is Bella there?**

Yes hang on a second. 

_Hi who's this?_

**I'm insulted! You would forget your favorite cousin?**

_Evelyn?_

**Nope I'm Santa Claus! Who else Bell?**

_Sorry Ev stupid question. Where are you anyways? Uncle Chris has been looking everywhere for you. He's worried sick! You should call him. _

**I'm here, there, everywhere. No I'm not gonna call him. I'll tell you what happened when I get to your house. How do I get there anyways? I know I'm in Forks and at a gas station.**

_Fine. Just follow that road for awhile and you'll see my red truck in front of a house. Better yet Ill come get you._

**Okay Bell but hurry. I'm tired of all this walking. **

_Bye Ev._

**Bye bye Belsie.**

**_End_**

I hung up and stared at the phone like I was trying to find answers, which I suppose I was. Why did Bella sound so lifeless? She might have tried to hide it but it didn't work. I have to figure that out later. Minutes passed until I heard a load roar. It was from a truck I could tell but I'm surprised whoever owns it isn't deaf by now. A rusty red truck, the same one I saw passing when I was walking on the road, pulled up and Bella hopped out. Seriously! I could've stopped walking hours ago! I smiled brightly and she faked one. Mine faltered as I scanned over her body. She was paler than usual, which was saying something, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she was a lot skinnier. Overall she looked like a zombie. I frowned. "What happened Isabella?" I questioned. She winced. She knew that when I used her full name I was serious or mad. Right now I couldn't decide if I wanted to be mad at her or at the person who did this to her whether intentionally or not. "I will tell you in the car." She said lifelessly. It was my turn to wince. Her voice alone could give me the chills. What I am surprised about however is that she didn't even notice how I look or she did and didn't ask. We both climbed into her truck and she turned on the heater. I almost groaned at how good it felt. I ignored the feeling and turned to her when she started driving. "When I moved here I met someone. I can't say his name, it hurts too much. We fell in love well I at least did but I thought he did also. I was wrong. I was nothing but a toy for him and his family. He left in September a few days after my birthday. A few months later I started hanging out with Jacob. Soon he changed and left me too. That was a week ago." By the end she was sobbing. I helped her pull over to the curb and she leaned her head on my shoulder. When I find those boys they are dead. No one hurts my cousin and lives to tell the tale.

When we finally got to her house it was dark. Charlie wasn't home yet thank God and I did tell Bell that I would tell her what happened to me. I sighed softly as she started making dinner. She looked at me expectantly. "Okay well after my mom died dad started drinking..." And so I told her. I spared her details because she is having a hard time and I don't want to make it any worse. After I finished she was crying and holding me to her tightly as if she was afraid she would disappear. At that exact moment Charlie came in and ruined the moment. I mean I love him but couldn't he have been held up for ten more minutes? Or perhaps go slower than he usually did, which was very slow. Charlie kept silent all through dinner but after the dishes where cleared the interrogation started. It was the usual 'How have you been?' and stuff like that until he got it out of his system. Then came the hard part.

**One hour later**

Bella and I decided to go to sleep after he was done. We had to share a room not that I minded. Oh by the way I didn't tell Charlie anything. I don't want for him to have a heart attack or anything so I just kept silent. He agreed to not call my father because said man had 'said' I could come alone because he was on a 'business trip'. Poor Charlie didn't expect a thing. There was one tiny little detail he had me agree to however and it was going to school. I'm not even in the same grade as Bell (one year lower) let alone have I really been to school. The only things I ever studied where the things he had kept of my mother. She was very smart and she kept all her school books because she was homeschooled when she was younger. With that meager amount I doubt I would do that well unless I worked really hard. Sleep came easy that night because I was on an air mattress on Bella's floor. It was a lot more comfortable than the concrete I had slept on before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**

**I have yet another story up so please read it!**

**Comments/suggestions are very welcome!**

**Aurora**


	4. The Transformation

**AN: I am so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! I hope everyone like this chapter that is quite long. Ill update more often with more reviews!**

**Disclaimer= See previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>EvPOV<strong>

For a moment, I had forgotten where I was, before it slowly returned to me. Sitting up, I glanced around; trying to figure out what had woken me. Bella was writhing in her bed and moaning. It turned to a scream and I ran to her, shaking her awake. Just in time, the alarm clock rang. I sighed a little as we both started getting ready. We each wore simple outfits, seeing as I had no clothes and thats all she has. We had on jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I then grabbed one of her jackets, as did she, and we both went downstairs for a simple cereal breakfast.

After about ten minutes, we left the house and she drove us to the tiny school. She parked near the front. She led me to the front office where Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule. Luckily, I had lunch with Bella. I gave her a swift hug before using the map to find my first class. The first half of the day passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted her at her own table.

I silently sat next to her, not even attempting to make small talk. "Do you want to go with me and my friends to a movie Friday?" She whispered. Shock passed over my face but I told her I would. Soon the bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I wonder what friends are coming. With a scowl, I went into my next class.

The week went by quickly, seemingly in a blur, and soon it was Friday. I dressed with Bella, both of us wearing something slightly better than what we normally do. We drove to the movie theater, well she did and I rode. We walked to the front and I saw two boys there. One was really lanky with long hair while the other was slightly more buff, but not much, with blonde hair. We both smiled at them as Bella explained that we were the only ones. Bella went to buy the tickets and I was left with them two. "I'm Evelyn, Bella's cousin." They both smiled at me. "I'm Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake." "And, I'm Mike." I nodded. Bella came back then. "I'll share popcorn with Bella, you can with her." Bella and I rolled our eyes but Jake nodded stiffly. I sighed, wondering what I had gotten into. After the boys got the popcorn, we walked into the theater and sat down. The seating arrangement went like this: Mike, Bella, me, and Jake.

The movie was gory and fake, not all that scary, but Mike left in the middle, feeling sick. We trailed behind him since Bella was worried. We sat on the stairs and Jake whispered to Bella. I was feeling sick too. I wiped my hand across my forehead, removing the sweat that had accumulated. I felt as if I was burning. Ignoring it the best I could, time seemed to fly by, and soon I was asleep in Bella's room. The next morning, it seemed to be worse. I took a very cold bath, feeling too weak to take a shower.

Bella called Jake and apparently he's sick too with mono or something, but honestly, right now I could care less. I may sound selfish but is it surprising? My head was pulsing with a migraine and Bella didn't seem to notice. She was too caught up about Jake. I was shaking slightly in anger as she tried to call him again. I looked at myself in the mirror from my spot in front of the bathroom sink. I seemed to be getting more muscular and my scars were fading. You could barely see the one on my face. I was shocked. How could this happen? The shaking continued even more rapidly as Bella continuously called Jacob, still not noticing how bad I was feeling because she was so caught up in him. "I'm going out." I growled and Bella only nodded. I ran out of the house and into the forest, still shaking. I started running in a random direction. I dropped to the floor as pain consumed me. My bones seemed to be stretching and morphing. My agonized scream turned into a howl.

_'Another changed? Who is it?'_

_'Why can I hear voices in my head?'_

_'Calm down. We will explain everything as soon as we get there'_

_'How am I supposed to calm down? I'm a freaking dog!' _I was looking at my silver paws. It seemed that I was black everywhere else except for the tip of my tail. I heard rustling in the bushes and I looked up to see a huge black wolf and another slightly smaller grey one walk out. **(AN: I can't remember what color Jared is. Sorry if I'm wrong.)**

_'Think calming thoughts so you can change back.' _One voice said dropping a bundle of clothing on the floor.

_'Can you turn around?'_

_'You are going to have to get used to it kid.' _ The second thought this time.

_'Just do it Jared.'_

They both turned around and morphed back. I looked up quickly but not before noticing their bare butts. I thought about Charlie and how he's like a father to me. I felt myself morph back and picked up the bundle. It was only shorts. I slipped them on and used one arm to cover my… other extremities and the other to hold up the too big of shorts. "Do I not get a shirt?" I questioned. They spun around, seemingly shocked that I was a girl. I raised an eyebrow as I saw them staring. "Jared, run and borrow a sundress from Emily. Make it quick." "Okay Sam." He said running off. "What is your name?" "Evelyn." "Last name?" "Call." That shocked him. "Father?" "Christopher Call." I said stiffly. He gaped a little.

Jared showed up then and handed me a white dress. They turned around and I slipped it on. I passed him the shorts and we started walking. A few minutes later we saw a small yet cozy house. We walked in the back door and I saw a woman in front of the stove cooking. Hearing our approach, she turned around, revealing the trio of scars that ran down her face, making a corner of her mouth turn down in a permanent frown. I smiled at her, to which she returned. Sam walked over and kissed her scars before kissing her lips.

I sat down at the table and more people trailed in from the front. Jake was buff now and his hair was short. I locked eyes with the other one and the world seemed to stop. Everything now reflected on him and him alone. He was staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I looked away keeping the emotions off my face as he sat across of me. Jared sat next to me and Emily on the other side as Jake sat next to Jared and the other man. Sam sat next to Emily and the nameless man.

"What happened to your face?" Jared asked, eliciting a growl from the man in front of me. "Paul, enough!" Sam said with a double timbre. "I got it from my father." I stated, picking up a roll from in front of me. Everyone froze from eating. They all stared at me. "What? I did. You want me to tell you the truth don't you?" My phone, that Charlie had given me, started ringing and I picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Ev? Where are you?'

'At Emily's'

'With who'

'Jake and a few other people.'

'WHAT?'

'Jeez Bell, calm your ass down.'

'Calm down, CALM DOWN? You are with someone who is supposed to be sick! Was he even really?'

'Oh trust me honey, he was sick with something.' I said eyeing Jake.

'I am not in the mood for jokes Evelyn. Why didn't you call me?'

'Why the hell would I call you? You have been ignoring me all weekend!' I was shaking by now.

'Don't make me tell Charlie that you left without permission. He might just tell Uncle Chris.'

'Go ahead bitch! Send me back to that hellhole I dare you.' I hissed. She fell silent and I hung up. I quickly ran out of the house, morphing as soon as I let myself go. Images were flashing through my brain of what I went through when I was with him, causing me not to notice the rest of the group morphing and joining me. I hissed as Paul came closer, finally noticing them all and silencing my thoughts.

_'He did that to you?' _Paul.

_'I can't believe it.' _Jared.

_'Silence! Everyone morph back now.' _Sam.

I did as told and slipped back on the dress, glad that I took it off. A few stared at me and Paul hissed. I didn't care, I just stalked back into the house and plopped back down in my seat and resuming my meal. I ignored all of their shocked eyes and just ate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Aurora**


End file.
